First
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: A collaboration of drabbles made into a one-shot. Minato has to endure some of Naruto's firsts...first words, first steps, first crush... It can be pretty hectic sometimes... MinatoxNaruto BONDfic.


**Title: First**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family/Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

**Character(s): Minato, Naruto**

**Warning(s): Fluff X3, mention of yaoi (episode whatever-that-was. Two, I think.)**

**Author's Note: Just a little something I came up with during Chemistry the other day and Anatomy yesterday as a little something in between chapters of _Last Saturday. _**

**Oh, and if there's some sort of problem, I apologize. This oneshot isn't edited by my...I guess she's my beta :P**

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- First Breath (Age: Newborn) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

The taller, older blonde stared down at the tiny being in his arms; his own personal mini-me. The older Namikaze was heartbroken at the death of his beloved wife, but overjoyed with the child she'd given him. War raged on behind him, but the two blondes barely noticed. Minato watched in awe as the infant squirmed and giggled in his arms (the kid hadn't cried once, not even when he was just born).

The small child opened his cerulean eyes and stared at the man holding him: his father. "Naruto..," the man whispered.

The infant – now named Naruto – stared for just a moment, not moving or making a noise. Then he giggled once more, his small face scrunching up with joy, causing the Fourth to smile and chuckle in return, now completely oblivious to everything but him and Naruto...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- First Steps **(1)** (Age: 18 months) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Minato Namikaze sighed for the umpteenth time that hour, setting the scroll he was studying down. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and smiled at the sound of his toddler giggling on the other side of the room. The older Namikaze opened his bright blue eyes and watched with amusement as Naruto entertained himself with a small black spider, following it with his eyes and crawling after it every once in a while.

Minato watched as the spider crawled to the corner of the ceiling and continued to weave its web while Naruto sat on the floor and stared. Naruto's face contorted into a pout when the spider went out of view for just a moment. Minato stood to help his mini-me when Naruto also shakily stood, keeping one hand on the wall as he tilted his head and stood on the tips of his toes, searching for the small arachnid. The Yondaime was frozen as he stared at the young blonde. "Naruto," he called calmly. "Come here, please."

The smaller blonde pursed his lips for a moment before slowly and shakily walking toward his father, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

Minato grinned and crouched down, arms outstretched and ready to wrap the smaller blonde in an embrace...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- First Words (Age: Two years) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hmmm...," the Yondaime murmured, staring into the white, double-door refrigerator. He glanced at the clock on the wall again. 6 o' clock.

Minato grunted as he shut the doors and turned to look at his son who was looking back at him with a grin. "What do _you _think we should eat, Naru-chan?" then older blonde asked, not expecting an answer.

Naruto seemed to contemplate the question with a finger tapping his chin. Minato's chuckle was cut short when Naruto responded with, "Ramen, otosa'."

The taller blonde stared at the small child before laughing loudly. _Of course those would be his first words. _Minato, still chuckling, said, "Yeah, all right, let's go."

Naruto grinned and grabbed the back of his father's cotton Jounin pants as they walked down town to Ichiraku's...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- First Friend (Age: Three years) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A small blonde walked through the streets of Konoha, a pout clear on his face and one hand clasped with his father's, the action not allowing him to complete his pout with crossed arms.

"Stop pouting," Minato said with amusement. "We've been going to the Uchiha compound once a month for eons. You'd have more fun if you played with Sasuke."

The small blonde's pout grew. "He's always with Itachi-nii."

The Yondaime sighed. "You two used to play together all the time last year."

"That was before he followed 'tachi-nii around everywhere," Naruto replied, glaring at the ground.

"Itachi's on a mission so Sasuke's all yours." Minato smiled down at the small child. Naruto huffed as they arrived at the Uchiha compound, ready for a day of no fun and "grown-up talk."

"Naruto! Time to go!" Minato called out from the back door, mentally noting how the smaller blonde's face fell.

"'Kay, otosan." The two children walked back to the house. When they arrived, Naruto grinned up at Minato and lifted his hands in a gesture for Minato to pick him up.

After saying their goodbyes, the two Namikazes walked back to their own house, the sun setting in the background.

"So...," the smaller blonde started. "Mind if we go back next Itachi-nii's on a mission?" he asked innocently with a grin, his blue eyes sparkling.

The Yondaime laughed heartily and nodded, happy that Naruto had made a new friend.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- First Day (Age: Seven years) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun was just rising as a small blonde landed on top of a sleeping Yondaime. The older blonde groaned as Naruto slapped his hands against Minato's back as if it were a bongo.

"Wake up, otosan!" the small ball of sunshine exclaimed as Minato refused to open his eyes.

"What time is it?" Minato asked, still refusing to move a muscle.

"6:03," Naruto replied happily, a grin plastered on his face despite the ungodly hour.

The tall blonde moaned as he rolled out of bed, causing Naruto to yelp and jump over onto the other side of the mattress. The Yondaime heaved himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen, preparing his coffee.

After taking his first sip of coffee, a huge wave of dread crashed over him; today was Naruto's first day at the academy. The other day he'd given the speech for the up-and-coming pre-Genin. Naruto was now one step closer to willingly putting his life on the line.

Minato groaned and buried his face into the crook of his elbow, refusing to believe his son was growing up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- First Crush (Age: Ten years) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto walked into Minato's office, grinning and blushing like a fool. The young Hokage raised an eyebrow and stared with amusement as the blonde sat in his usual spot on the floor and giggled about something, causing the older blonde's eyebrows to shoot up to his hairline.

"What's up with you?" he asked with amusment.

Naruto looked up at where his father was sitting at his desk. The younger blonde's face turned bright red as a grin appeared on his face and he giggled again as he shook his head.

Minato chuckled and shook his head as he signed his name at the bottom of another scroll and thought, _My God, he's fallen hard..._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- First Kiss (Age: Twelve years) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Instead of nonchalantly walking into Minato's office like he usually did, Naruto stomped into the room, throwing the door closed and flopping onto the ground in his usually spot, grumbling something that sounded like, "it didn't count...it was an accident."

Minato's left eyebrow raised in confusion. "What are you mumbling about?" he asked. Naruto merely shook his head and pouted. He tried a different approach. "Something interesting happen today?"

Naruto shook his head again. "I wouldn't call it _interesting._"

"Then what would you call it?" he asked, pleased that he was finally getting somewhere.

"Humiliating!" the blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Minato was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Well...what happened?"

The fox pursed his lips, as if debating about whether or not to tell. "Some kid bumped me...," he muttered obliquely.

"And?" That couldn't possibly be it.

"I was sitting on Sasuke's desk, right in front of him..." Naruto's face was turning a bright red.

"And then...?" The Yondaime's lips twitched with amusement, knowing where this was going.

"And then my face kind of collided with his..." He was stuttering by this point.

Minato couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed. Loud.

"It's not funny!" Naruto exclaimed, his face turning yet another shade of red.

The taller blonde's face was red for a completely different reason. Once he'd calmed down a bit, he said, "Did you like it?" then burst into another fit of giggles.

"Shut up!" the annoyed blonde exclaimed, standing up and storming out of the room, closing the door on his laughing father.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it:) If you have any ideas for any other "First"s, just let me know in a review and I'll see if I can make another drabble. If anyone has any good "first" ideas, then I'll write it in another chapter. Meaning that there may be five other chaptersdrabbles to come if there are any good ideas out there.**

**No ideas? Doesn't matter! Leave a review to let me know you're there. I don't bite, I promise!**

**(1) This is actually inspired by a story by Rhiime called _ArachNOphobia. _I suggest you read it. It's one of my favorite bondfics that I've read numerous times.**


End file.
